Mille-Feuille
by cherry mist
Summary: One thousand leaves, represent our memories. IchiHime drabbles.
1. Inside VS Outside

I actually have a loooooooot of fanfiction ideas, but... I'm so lazy to even think about the details...

But I'm so so so so bored, I'm as bored as Ronald my pet turtle :( He's so bored what should I do to him? He's eating and pooping too much because he's just _that _bored.

Okay, so I think drabbles wouldn't be too much for me...

**Disclaimer: **I have a pet turtle! But not Bleach...

* * *

**MILLE-FEUILLE**

Inside VS Outside

"Hey, hey, Orihime."

"Yes?"

"Let me ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"What makes you like Ichigo?"

"Ehh!?"

"Yeah! I'm better than him in every criteria!"

"Go to hell, Chizuru."

"Umm..."

"If you're judging him by the looks, he's kinda scary like a frankenstein!"

"And by personality, he curses like a biker gang leader!"

"That's..."

"Overall, he's an ogre."

"You and him would make the modern version of the Beauty and the Beast."

"He may looks like an ogre from outside..."

"But?"

"His insides..."

"What? His organs?"

"I-I mean his heart..."

"Yeah?"

"...Maybe he's a cute ogre from outside, but he has the heart of Hello Kitty!"

"..."

"Umm... Did I say something weird? I-I really like his face, though!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki, are you looking at Inoue-san?"

"What? No!"

"Stop giving me that ugly scowl."

"Y-You're scaring me, Ichigo!"

"Tch, whatever."

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, Chad?"

"You have an ogre image when you put on that face."

"..."

"But you have the heart of Hello Kitty."

"WHAT THE HELL, CHAD!"

* * *

I'm sorry Ichigo D:

Okay that's the first! The next is coming soon~

Oh by the way about the title, because Mille-feuille means a thousand leaves, I want to make a thousand chapters! ...Or not :( But because I'm thinking that IchiHime have more than thousands memories :D And also because I want to eat strawberry millefeuille like right now... Strawberry... Ichigo...

Every one review means one kiss for Ichigo, come on let's kiss him a lot!

Thank you :D


	2. I Still See You

**Disclaimer:** :'(

* * *

**MILLE-FEUILLE**

I Still See You

_He was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed. In his arms, she leaned her back to his strong chest. Her right hand fingers were intertwined with his. "We will graduate together. After graduation, we will go to the same college."_

_She giggled. "And after college?"_

_"We will do great in our jobs. And then,"_

_._

His brown eyes locked with her gray ones. They were surrounded by all the arrancars. One of them, the one called Grimmjow was right behind her, his arm around her neck. A wide winning grin was shown on his face. Surely the substitute shinigami wouldn't be able to win against them all alone, even if he wasn't wounded already and no matter how strong he was.

"Ichigo-kun..."

_._

_He lifted her left hand ring finger. "This finger, save it for me."_

_She blushed and smiled brightly. "I will!"_

_._

"Did they hurt you, Orihime?" His voice was stern and full of concern.

"..." She shook her head weakly.

His grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightened. "You don't like it here, right? I will save you."

.

_"And then, after that?"_

_He chuckled. "We will travel around the world. What do you say about... Paris? New York? Rome?"_

_"Great idea!" She beamed. "Let's live in Pluto!"_

_"...I doubt that's possible."_

_._

Worry was beginning to fill her eyes. She bit her lower lip.

"I will save you, hear that?"

She nodded. "I hear you..."

"We have plans for our life ahead. Do you believe in me?"

"I do."

.

_"We will grow old together."_

_"Mmhm, with our children and grandchildren!"_

_He smiled. "And great-grandchildren."_

_._

"I do..." She nodded firmly. "I believe you, Ichigo-kun. Please save me..."

He gave her a gentle smile. "I will."

.

_"Even on all those years, I will be protecting you always."_

_._

He walked closer to her. "Now close your eyes and ears."

She did as he told her, even though her mind was doubting him, her heart believed in him.

.

_"I will always protect you and love you."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Orihime."

She opened her eyes, only to find herself wrapped in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. "Yes."

"That's good."

Behind him, she could see all the arrancars were dead. And there were shinigamis around, along with Chad and Uryu. Not just that, there was also... Ichigo, laying on the ground with a hole in his chest. Lifeless.

This Ichigo who was still embracing her, he was warm and alive. "Ichigo-kun."

"Yeah?"

"We still have plans for our life together."

"We do."

.

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

.

"Ichigo saved her."

"Again."

"He is always her hero."

"For the last time."

.

.

.

_I'm sorry, Orihime._

_I can't put a ring on that finger._

* * *

It's long? O_O

I will definitely make a sequel for this. But I'm sad :(

To clear confusion, so Ichigo didn't win against that much. The shinigamis I mentioned along with Chad and Ishida were the ones who actually saved her. BUT THIS IS AU, AU OKAY, AU. ICHIGO IS STILL VERY ALIVE AND HE'S DOING PUSH-UPS WITH ONE FINGER RIGHT NOW.

Oh, and please tell me if I make mistakes for I am a human full of mistakes :(


	3. I Still See Us

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts :D

**Disclaimer:** stop reminding me of what I don't own :'(

_-sequel to I Still See You_

* * *

**MILLE-FEUILLE**

I Still See Us

To: Ichigo-kun

.

It's been 6 months already, since the day you left.

Everything's changed, it's like I'm living in a silent hell.

Everyone tried to cheer me up, but they're still sad too. But not as sad as I am.

.

Tatsuki-chan yelled at me today.

She said I look like a living corpse.

And she told me to respect your sacrifice.

She told me to live my life and try moving on.

She told me to move on, but never forget.

Surely I won't forget, because it's you whom I love.

.

Whenever I close my eyes,

I still see us.

The light that shined on us is still there.

Those memories I will keep forever.

Even if the pain comes along with the days,

The days we promised eternal love,

I will never forget those halcyon moments.

Our promise together, I will keep it forever.

Even if I walk in this road without your warmth.

.

I will go on living for you.

I will try to smile again for you.

Please watch over me.

.

With love, from the depths of my heart,

Orihime

* * *

I stole some words from "I Remember" by Bang Yongguk, I love that song and the lyrics are so deep. :(

And I will still write another part of this arc(?), until they live IchiHime-ly ever after.


	4. I Still See Our Love

thanks for all the supports :3

**Disclaimer**: I own potato! Banana!

_-sequel to I Still See You; I Still See Us_

* * *

**MILLE-FEUILLE**

I Still See Our Love

The sun of spring shone brightly in a quiet noon except for the small sound of gently blowing wind. And there she stood, alone in front of a gravestone of the one she _still_ loved.

She still loved him, even after 8 years.

She had so many stories to tell him, about how she lived her life, she was thankful to him.

And about how she still hoped he could be there with her.

But she didn't grieve for too long, for he always hated it when she looked sad. It would break his heart.

She was sure he was watching her, like the sun. She once told him that he was like the sun. Always there to protect even when you can't see it, so strong and dominating.

She smiled weakly. "I miss you."

.

Back when he confessed to her, it was one of the world wonders.

He was nervous, he thought that was very unlike him, but she liked to see a new side of him although she never said it to him.

In an empty classroom, he had told her to wait for him because he needed to 'talk'.

She fiddled with her own fingers, her eyes were looking anywhere but at him.

He paced back and forth, trying to find words to say.

When he stopped, their eyes met. They didn't look away, they didn't say anything.

After few minutes of staring at each other, they burst out laughing.

Laughing at their nervousness, at their expressions, at nothing at all.

"Inoue, go out with me?"

"I'd love to!"

He asked her out naturally. She answered just as naturally. It seemed so natural.

Because they didn't need the drama-like confession.

They were in love with the true selves.

.

And their first lover's quarrels, it was really stupid.

Orihime had spent more time with Uryu than with Ichigo and it drove him mad.

He might didn't show it often, but he was ultra-possessive and definitely a jealous type.

He got really angry, he cornered her in an empty hallway. He said 'this' and 'that' and 'blablabla'.

But then she noticed what his point was, he was jealous and lonely.

She giggled and he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Happy birthday!"

His jaw dropped when she showed his miniature version as a cellphone strap.

"Ishida-kun helped me making this!"

"...What the hell?!"

He felt stupid for getting angry when actually she was making a handmade gift for his birthday.

"S-Sorry..."

"It's okay! I'm sorry too for hiding this from you, I intended to give this after school. But you're so impatient!"

She laughed this time.

He felt stupid. Or maybe he was really stupid.

"O-Oi! Don't laugh at me!"

"But... Hahahaha! It's so funny! I can't believe you're a jealous type, hahahaha!"

"I'm not jealous, cut it out!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh, my stomach! Ahahaha!"

Then he cut off her laugh with a kiss. It surprised her.

That was also their first kiss.

Well, he had tried to kiss her, but always got too embarassed when his dense girl asked 'what are you doing?', 'do you want this bread?' or 'ah! Are you trying to hypnotize me?'

And that time, she realized that, he was actually trying to hypnotize her with his kiss.

.

.

.

"I miss you. So much that it hurts."

It's been years since the last time she cried because of missing him.

She thought she had been stronger through time.

But maybe time didn't want to heal her.

"I don't want the future, I don't want the present. They don't have you in it. I want the past when you're still with me."

She cried and cried alone.

She didn't know she could cry that much.

It was as if every pain inside her was pouring out like waterfall.

"I'm sorry for crying. And I'm sorry for saying that."

She wiped off her tears and put on a smile.

"The future... and the present... you gave them to me."

She tried to calm her breath.

"Thank you."

She pulled out a pair of wedding rings.

Those rings weren't ultimately shiny and full of gigantic diamonds, but they were beautiful. Ichigo's father, Isshin, gave them to her. He said he found them in Ichigo's room, for an unknown reason.

She looked at those rings in her hand.

_"This finger, save it for me."_

Slowly, she put on one of the rings on that special finger she had saved for him. The other one, she was going to keep it, _for him_.

"Groom, Kurosaki Ichigo, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

She smiled, remembering his firm voice. She could faintly hear his voice deep inside her mind, _yes, I promise._

"Bride, Inoue Orihime, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

She smiled again, she knew what her answer would be if she was actually asked by the minister.

"Yes, I promise."

From others point of view, that wasn't an actual wedding, seeing by how she stood in front of a gravestone, talking and vowing by herself. Even people might have been scared off by her actions. But to her, it was the most beautiful wedding.

"You may kiss the bride."

She tilted her head up, just like how she used to do when that man she loved wanted to kiss her, because he was so tall. She closed her eyes. Remembering how his kisses tasted like.

In the past, in the present, in the future, "I love you."

* * *

That wedding vow, I copied it from the internet because I don't know about it xD But weddings are so beautiful, ne?

I'm sorry if there are bunch of mistakes, I'm so sleepy :( And as usual, I'd appreciate reviews very much!


End file.
